clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grand Pumpkin
Deck List The enemy deck may contain: (See Enemy Deck for more information.) Alphabetical Table Category Table Transcript Read about Jack, and learn how Pumpkin Night came to be… Part 1: The First Flaming Pumpkin; or, Why Pitch Should Be Kept from Children On moonlit night, in olden time, A foolish man was deep in wine. The village idiot was he, Instead it's drunk he sought to be. So he lounged around with his jug, And on taking glug after glug, Scowled black at the children so smug. Those young boys and girls all mocked him, And laughed as his brow grew quite grim, They said, “Jack’ll nev’er be our drunk, Though he sits and glugs in a funk. The village idiot you’ll be, And we’ll always cackle with glee, So go piss your dreams up a tree.” Sweet wine did no sweetness impart, To the sullen fool’s drunken heart, But the heady drink made of grape, Filled his wretched mind with a jape: A plot to make the young folk scream, A dark, delightful, wicked scheme: He’d be a fiend in nightmare dreamed. Jack staggered out into the field, And a savage knife he did wield. With its cruel blade he stabbed and slashed, He cut and he split and he gashed. But fear not, sweet innocent friend, For ‘twasn’t the drunken joke’s end, To murder the kids and flesh rend. ‘Twas pumpkin Jack carved with his knife, No boy or girl gave up young life. He merely took out the fruit’s guts, Then paused and inflicted more cuts, To fashion a vile monstrous face, A mask his own one to replace, Which would frighten when he gave chase. Jack donned his malevolent helm, And looked like a fiend from the realm, Where souls bellow torturous cries, As demons tear out their soft eyes, Then make a great feast of their bowels, With little respect for their howls, And pull off their skin to make cowls. So back to the village Jack went, Like a monster seeking a scent, Until giggling children he saw, Then he gave a murderous roar. He chased them through the street, And young voices terror did bleat, For they thought their flesh he would eat. Jack reveled and roared and pursued, And thought himself ever so shrewd, For his foes were screaming in fear, A sound that was utterly clear. But some of the children were tough, Raised on tales of heroes and stuff, And they vowed the fiend to rebuff. One of them snatched up a big club, His dad’s -- to beat drunks in his pub. The brave boy struck Jack in the loin, A great blow that injured his groin. Jack ceased to laugh, not a surprise, Fell in the street, tears in his eyes, Thus began his brutal demise. A caulker’s fair daughter struck next, And left poor old Jack more than vexed, For she took a bucket of pitch, A substance black, viscous, and rich, Doused it over pumpkin-clad head, That groaned in great pain and great dread, Then grabbed at a torch that burned red. The girl tossed the torch at his face, Seeking the fiend to erase. The pitch black pumpkin caught ablaze, And ended Jack’s idiot days. Cheering children danced round the fire, Not knowing ‘twas Jack’s funeral pyre, And one even played on the lyre. All the children’s parents were proud, To have kids with courage endowed. So they brought out candies and sweets, The villages thronged in the streets, Enjoying the beast’s fiery doom, Till mom came to chase away gloom, And they chucked poor Jack in a tomb. That fateful day, custom was born, For Jack’s death was Pumpkin Night’s dawn. Form that time to this, without fail, Laughing children pumpkins assail. They make each grim, ghastly and vile, Give them a bright, candle-lit smile, And claim sweets with threats to defile. Part 2: Apocolocyntosis Flammea; or, the Mad Mage’s Burning Pumpkin Head Spell Deep down in hell, Jack was displeased, Mind with murderous fury seized. Being slain hadn’t been much fun, And his plight had only begun. The other dead teased without end, Cackled and jeered at the new trend, Which Jack his face to it did lend. So great was his fury and hate, At such a lamentable fate, That his spirit twisted and changed, In the form of pumpkin arranged, Making the dead laugh all the more, Till Jack yearned to wage bloody war, And bathe in dispatched children’s gore. Death sharpened Jack’s once foolish brain, His life’s loss was dark cunning’s gain. He spoke with foul demons and learned, Infernal secrets he discerned, Would grant him the power to rise, And walk once more under the skies, To hear children’s terrified cries. In Rhynhart there lived an old mage, Who his arcane thirst to assuage, Began to dabble with dark spells, And search for power in the hells. Pumpkin-shaped Jack learned of this deed, And in his thoughts planted the seed, That would one day to madness lead. “Apocolocyntosis,” said, The voice in the mage’s poor head. It subtly deluded his mind, Jack’s demonic whisper behind, And made him devise a grand spell, Which seemed in his own brain to dwell, That would draw the pumpkin from hell. The spell seemed festive and merry, And the world was quite unwary. It was spectacular delight, On each passing year’s Pumpkin Night, To cast it and take on the guise, Of pumpkin with bright burning eyes, And give one’s fellows a surprise. Part 3: The Grand Pumpkin; or, How Jack Returned from Hell In patience, Jack bided his time, And dreamed of nefarious crime, Each year more magic-using fools, Became the fiend’s unwitting tools, For they used the mad mage’s art, Their own visages to depart, And took the flaming pumpkin’s part. Even the Kasan, bold and brave, Used the spell when fun he did crave, Not knowing the dark hidden price, Of that most jovial device. Each time the spell left caster’s tongue, Towards his vengeance Jack was flung, And his dreams of slaying the young. Alas, the hour is near at hand, When the Grand Pumpkin stalks the land, For often has the spell been cast, And Jack has risen up at last. In the pumpkin patch he’s appeared, Where once he a grim visage sheered, In hope of becoming so feared. Children he’ll gobble one by one, Chew up their flesh -- murderous fun. Their young souls he’ll snatch and swallow, Leaving torn carcasses hollow, Unless great heroes meet him first, Men and women in battle versed, And put brutal end to his thirst. Overall Reward Category:Mega Brawl Monsters Category:Demons